1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a media playing system and its method, and more particularly to an interactive media playing system and method for automatically generating the regulation of media playing sequences that satisfy various demands of users by combining personal data of the users with product matching information provided by vendors.
2. Related Art
The playing mode of online advertisements in the prior art is mostly shown as follows. A parent file of an advertising media is provided by a provider (ex: product manufacturer or product vendor) and is then played on a web page by an advertisement contractor, a telecommunication operator, or a network company via a network system so that a user can click the advertising media, or the advertising media can be automatically played when a network device is used by the user to connect to the web page; Alternatively, the advertising media is directly sent to the network device of the user, for example, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, or any other electronic apparatus having capabilities of network connection and media information playing.
Nowadays, online advertising modes are gradually diversified; The number of playing times of each advertising media is recorded, and advertising media ranking is also provided for the user's reference and clicking In addition, advertising media are classified into different categories for reference of users having different demands.
However, in the above mentioned advertising media ranking, advertising media are classified upon the entirety of the advertising media or according to product types, and the click rate is calculated by the number of clicking on certain advertising media by users. In practice, the users have different demands and preferences for products, and the users' demands for product types also vary due to different conditions such as environment of activity, personal income ability, age, and work field. Therefore, the above advertisement ranking or advertising media classification cannot fully satisfy the demands of the users.
Moreover, according to basic data or preference data input by a user, a vendor may arrange a media playing sequence to be presented to customers in a fixed media arrangement manner to play media in accordance with the sequence. However, if a product advertisement favored by the user or relevant media information is located in the later part of the media playing sequence, the user must wait for the preceding media information to play before viewing the desired product advertisement. This waiting decreases the user friendly aspect of the arrangement. Therefore, vendors should consider the issue of how to better satisfy user demands by changing the existing technology for playing advertising media so that it can reorder the sequence of playing the advertising media.